gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Freight Train
Grand Theft Auto Online | related = Freight }} The Train is a freight train in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The train's locomotive is loosely based on the EMD GP40. The train can be seen pulling a variety of rolling stock, such as boxcars, flatbeds and tank cars. Unlike Grand Theft Auto IV, the player can jump and stand on the train while it's moving, which makes for a great way to lose a wanted level, as you can usually lose the cops when the train enters a tunnel. Unlike every game before it, the train can be destroyed, though only in Online, by simply placing Sticky Bombs on the train engine and detonating them. This may also work with other explosives, though the Sticky Bomb method is the easiest. Unlike the Tram, the driver will not attempt to stop if the track is obstructed, as stopping a freight train takes a large amount of time. The train is undriveable during free-roam; however, it can be controlled in the mission Derailed. Appearances in Missions * In the Prologue of GTA V, Michael, Trevor, and Brad's escape from Police after a bank heist is cut short when they are hit by a train at a level crossing. * In the mission The Jewel Store Job, a train will always pass on the railway bridge over the canal. * The same thing happens in Nervous Ron, on the bridge in Raton Canyon. * During the mission By The Book, a train will always pass over the level crossing when Michael is driving Dave Norton to the house in Rockford Hills. * In the mission Caida Libre, Trevor Philips has to jump a moving train with a Sanchez while chasing a crashing plane. * In the mission Derailed, Trevor has to chase a train with a Sanchez and hijack it. * In Bury the Hatchet when driving to the church in Ludendorff, North Yankton as Michael. ** It also appears near the end of the Ludendorff scene when the Los Santos Triads are cut off by a train passing over the level crossing. * In a preparation mission for the final heist (if the 'obvious' option is chosen, the player has to use a Skylift to pick up a locomotive and a flatcar.) * In The Big Score, if you have chosen the obvious option, you'll have to drop one of the gold carts in a Train. Trivia * Sometimes during singleplayer free-roam, the player can "glitch" his way into the interior of the cabin of the train. While this does not always work, the player may sometimes get popped into the cabin while standing on top of it, or while climbing up to the train's front end. ** The train can be entered in GTA Online through a glitch; Climb on top of the cabin, right above the driver. Have a snack, and while your character is eating it, quickly pause the game until you are sure the snack has been finished. Unpause, and you will now be in the cab. This does not always work, however, and it may take several attempts. * If the player shoots and kills the train driver, the train will continue to drive at normal speed. * All trains in the game are operated by Go Loco Railroad. * The train will generally stop at the Palmer-Taylor Power Station for a short period of time. However, the train cannot be hijacked at this point. *Some of the train cars are labelled "D-Rail," which sounds like "derail" when spoken. * "LS2004" can be seen on the side of the locomotives. This is a reference to GTA San Andreas which was released in 2004, which also featured and partly took place in Los Santos. * The train, along with the Cargo Plane and the Jet, is not listed in the BradyGames guide. * The train is seen in some of Trevor's Arms Trafficking missions as a target for Trevor to destroy via aerial bombing. * When riding on one of the train's cars, pictures cannot be taken with Snapmatic. ** There's a trick which allows you to open Snapmatic while you're standing on the moving train, however doing so will instantly kill the player, preventing the use of the application. * The train has a unique horn that can be heard randomly. Interestingly, when Trevor is driving the Train in Derailed, the horn is much louder than normal. * In the game's sound files, a different train horn exists which lasts much longer. This probably would have been included in the mission Derailed, but it does not feature in the game. * Rarely, a train might spawn in Davis or Rancho without an engine car. It goes incredibly slowly, as the player can easily go faster than it just by walking. Oddly, the train isn't noticed by AI or other trains, as cars will try to go through it as if it wasn't there, and other trains simply go right through it, without even slowing down, and the barriers that signify cars that a train is coming don't come down. It also seems to go progressively slower, eventually stopping. It is possible that this is the result of a spawn glitch, and it can be observed in both GTA V and GTA Online. ** This video partially supports the "ghost train", although it spawns near Davis Quartz. * When following a train, the NPC driving it might change character models randomly. * In the mission "Derailed", you get to "drive" the train. Unfortunately, the sequence is short, and you can't really control it, only the speed. You can also honk the horn, as mentioned above. .]] * The train can cannot be stopped, not even by heavy vehicles, as seen in this video. See Also *Freight - GTA San Andreas equivalent. *Brown Streak - GTA San Andreas passenger train. Navigation }} ru:Train (GTA V) Category:Trains Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Special Vehicles Category:Ground Transport Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles